1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charge roll, a process cartridge using the charge roll, an image forming apparatus using the charge roll, a charging method using the charge roll, and a cleaning method of the charge roll.
2. Related Art
Charging devices of electrophotographic method image forming apparatuses, such as copying machines, printers, and the like, are known that carry out contact charging of a photoreceptor by making direct contact of a conductive charge roll to the photoreceptor. Such contact charging develops substantially small amounts of ozone and nitrogen oxides, and, since power efficiency is also good, such contact charging has recently become mainstream.